kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Confront Bugdez!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Confront Bugdez! |Japanese (Katakana) = バグデスを倒せ！ |Japanese (Romanized) = Bagudesu o taose! |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 046 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 046 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 046 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = March 18, 2017 |International = TBA |Previous = Yuto, Desparate Situation! |Next = Forever Wanda! }} is the fourty-sixth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on March 18, 2017 on TBS. Content Summary With the 6 Fact-Promins awakened, Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and his rival Masato are working together to defeat Don Bugdez in his monsterous form. Using them and the Promins, can the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters get rid of Don Bugdez and save Earth? Plot Picking up what's left of in the previous episode, Wanda was delighted that Yuto, his rival Masato and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu have awakened the 6 Fact-Promins. Masato and Wanda looks up at the 6 Fact-Promins and Don Bugdez's monsterous form. Yuto saw this too as well and Mirai and Shuu and their Kamiwaza teammates Nice and Amazing. The 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters have try confronting Don Bugdez's monsterous form using the Fact-Promins first. Great was also watching the Fact-Promins and Don Bugdez. Terara, Megaga and Gigaga were all tied up to a pole. Don Bugdez unleashed a huge sonic-wave but the Fact-Promins hold on. Nice and Amazing tells the Fact-Promins to fight Don Bugdez back. Metmin blocks the sonic-wave with his barrier. Dozermin punched Don Bugdez and Rocketmin jumped on Don Bugdez's head. Don Bugdez tried unleashing a powerful beam at Slicermin but the beam got sucked in by Vacuumin. Merrygomin and Slicermin strike Don Bugdez with their spinning attacks. The Kamiwaza Power-Shooters were pleased that the Fact-Promins are doing great. However, Don Bugdez wasn't giving up the Fact-Promins have struggled even though Don Bugdez's monsterous form was too strong. Then, Don Bugdez unleashed another sonic-wave and it did cause the Fact-Promins to fly off this time. Everything on Earth have gone corrupted including television screens and mobile phones. Ichiban-Hoshi Teru warned everyone to evacuate, including Jii Yoda and Baa Yoda who are at Jii Yoda's sweet shop. In order to assist the Fact-Promins, Yuto and his rival Masato decide to use their Kamiwaza Shakers to summon the 2 symphetic Promins Ma-shamin and Ta-pumin. Then, the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters tried confronting Don Bugdez again by summoning the Promins as well as Ma-shamin and Ta-pumin. Then, Mirai, Shuu, Yuto and Masato summon the rest of the Promins. Masato lets Jetmin boost Yuto's skateboard for Yuto. Origamin calls in his paper-crane for Masato to ride on. Several Promins took turns to attack Don Bugdez. Chakkamin and Plugmin work together to electricute and burn Don Bugdez. Dorirumin dodged Don Bugdez's attacks. Freezemin tried go after Don Bugdez but was knocked over. Luckly, Gauzemin and her bandages came to Freezemin's rescue. Don Bugdez then attacked several Promins, despiting Yuto and Masato. Don Bugdez wasn't down yet. Yui was upset as everything at Kirakira First Street went crazy. Meanwhile at a hospital near Kirakira First Street, Mako wakes up and sees the dark clouds in the sky. She then faints as she has a coma. Nicole and Souma were in the helicopter with Eishamin standing on Souma's right shoulder as Nicole used Micmin to announce everyone at Kirakira First Street and beyond about Don Bugdez. Great was pleased how Don Bugdez was doing. Don Bugdez then attacked the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters and the 6 Fact-Promins. Comfronting Don Bugdez's monsterous form is a bit of a struggle for Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and his rival Masato. Just then, everyone at Kirakira First Street decided to help Yuto and Masato and Yuto's 2 friends Mirai and Shuu summon the 'ultimate weapon' using the 2 Kamiwaza Shakers. In Wanda's mind, the Wonder-King appears. Everyone at Kirakira First Street, including Yuto's sister Yui, and all the others from beyond all help the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters use the 2 Kamiwaza Shakers to summon the 'ultimate weapon': Wonder-Promin. Wanda was delighted that Wonder-Promin can confront Don Bugdez's monsterous form. The Bug Bites couldn't believe that Wonder-Promin has came to stop their master. Then, The Kamiwaza Power-Shooters and their Kamiwaza teammates tell Wonder-Promin to finish Don Bugdez off. Wonder-Promin unleashes a powerful attack. Great rushed in to see that Don Bugdez is losing. Don Bugdez tried to stop it but Wonder-Promin's powerful attack was so strong that Don Bugdez's monsterous form was no more. A blast of rainbow light was unleashed. Great wasn't happy that Don Bugdez was confronted on Earth. Then, Great disappeared and so were the dark clouds in the sky. Earth was saved thanks to Wonder-Promin. Yuto and Wanda were happy knowing that Don Bugdez's monsterous form was gone for good. Mirai, Shuu and Masato were delighted. Nice, who was crying in delight whilst holding a handkercheif, and Amazing were also delighted and so was Mighty. Bright light shines all around Kirakira First Street and beyond. The Bug Bites untied themselves off the pole and watched the bright blue sky returning to Earth. They felt sad that Don Bugdez was defeated. Then, the Fact-Promins vanished as they went back into the Kamiwaza Shakers. Masato tells Wonder-Promin to recover Mako. Mako wakes up by a shine of bright light. Outside the hospital near Kirakira First Street, Wonder-Promin shines a light on Mako, recovering her from her illness and her coma. Inside the hospital, Masato was crying that his sister is finally recovered from her illness and her coma. In happy tears, Mako smiled and gave her brother a hug. Mirai and Yui looked through the door to see all that happening. They, Wanda, Shuu and Yuto all knew that Masato's quest has come to an end. Then, Yuto has an idea. He tells his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and his Kamiwaza teammate Wanda that they have to go on a space journey to unfreeze the Wonder-Star. Trivia In the episode * The Bug Bites were all tied up. * Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and his rival Masato try to confront Don Bugdez's monsterous form using the Fact-Promins. * The 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters tried confronting Don Bugdez again using the Promins. * On their third try, the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters use the 2 Kamiwaza Shakers, with help from the Kirakira First Street residents and anyone else from beyond, to summon Wonder-Promin. * Wonder-Promin confronts Don Bugdez's monsterous form. * The dark clouds from the previous episode all disappear and so did Great. * Masato's sister, Mako, is now recovered from her illness and her coma. * Yuto decided that he and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and their teammates will go on a space journey to unfreeze the Wonder-Star. Background * This is the first episode Wonder-Promin was summoned in. * The Bug Bites' rival Great makes his final appearance in this episode. * Nicole's commenting on the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters' battle against Don Bugdez makes a referance to the announcer's commenting on the Pokemon League battles in the 'Pokemon' anime series. * This is the fourth episode where there were no Bugmins. The first three being episode 12, episode 38 and episode 42. * The showdown with Don Bugdez is resumed in this episode. * This is the third episode in which all the Promins so far were summoned. The first one being episode 9 and the second one being episode 12. * This is the last episode to have the original 2nd version of the WONDERLAND ending animation. * This original season episode has the most characters to date including the characters Yuto and Wanda have met in the previous episodes. * A Promin VS mysterious being battle is introduced in this episode. * This is the last original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season episode to exclude a general director in its production. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Nice * Amazing * Mighty * Mirai * Shuu * Masato * Yui * Mako * Don Bugdez * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Great (final appearance) * Kirakira First Street residents * Mr. Oyama (cameo) * Mrs. Oyama (cameo) * Hiruto Kamiya * Yuuka Kamiya * Mr. Kohinata (cameo) * Mrs. Kohinata (cameo) * Mr. Tateishi (cameo) * Mrs. Tateishi (cameo) * Mrs. Hina * Nicole (cameo) * Souma (cameo) * Detokkusu Komatsu (cameo) * Ryuta and Michiko (cameo) * Pupupido Morimoto (cameo) * Sakura (cameo) * Momotaru (cameo) * Lady Mariko (cameo) * Takezo Panda (cameo) * Sakura (cameo) * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru (cameo) * Jii Yoda (cameo) * Baa Yoda (cameo) * Earth Defence Force (cameo) * Earth Defence HQ Boss (cameo) * Wonder-King (in Wanda's mind) Promins This episode's [[Kamiwaza Promin-Zu|'Kamiwaza Promin-Zu']] segment features: Hanshamin * Turbomin * Jetmin * Railmin * Banemin * The rest of the Promins Fact-Promins * Rocketmin * Metmin * Slicermin * Dozermin * Merrygomin * Vacuumin Secret Promins * Wonder-Promin Bugmins debugged * None (There were no Bugmins in this episode) Promins summoned * All Promins Symphetic Promins * Ma-shamin (Mapmin + Hanshamin) (Masato) * Ta-pumin (Turbomin + Rappumin) Secret Promin Summoned * Wonder-Promin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season finale: Forever Wanda! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』3 25(土) 最終話「ワンダよ永遠に!」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes